Love You Like A Love Song
by Reogustus DI Angello Potter
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and its about Dudley and Cho, how dudley falls in love with her how she also starts liking him and harry helps dudley in his love and how dudley's kid is magical and everything is in this story and well I wish everyone just reads it for atleast one time and tell me about it. The plots I have planned are little magical and you have will great fun.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley" "Dudley!" said a low voice behind the huge gates near hallow town calling my name, I searched everywhere but there was nobody. That's the moment when I woke up with a very shocked expression, tears were rolling from my eyes and honestly I had no idea! Why in hell was I crying? Wiping the tear I stood up from my sofa which was my new bed. We shifted into this gushy old place in hallow town near dragon alley as we had to leave our house in Private Drive because of the 'Wizarding World War' Didn't that people call it?. Well it has been 2 years after the war but still we stay here because mom and dad love this place, but they would never admit it. I stood up and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat the dream made my stomach hungry, "now that's something funny" I murmured to myself. When I reached the kitchen I saw my mother sneaking upon our neighbors. "Something never changes" I murmured to myself again and mom caught my little voice and squeaked in her little voice "Shh... Dudley look at that family. I guess they are magical just like harry." " That girl, the one with the blue sweater honey stay away from her okay? I saw her crying so many times and when I went near her to ask why she didn't reply and just went to her house. What a manner less girl, god knows why she was crying but you have to stay away from her. "She caught her breath and was again active with her sneaking. My stomach growled but not because of hunger but because of my mother who denied stopping talking to the girl I have crush on or the girl I like. Okay! The girl I love. We never spoke, she never even saw me but I did when she cried near the river each day when she smiled her eyes still looked hurt when she spoke with her friends her eyes would let out twinkle but again it would be gone to 'the hurt eyes', I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't I was not brave, but she was the reason why stayed here. She was the reason why I never left this horrible place, she was the reason why! I became the quiet person but she never knew me. This all started from the day I saw her it was MAY 26th a rainy day. I was coming back from meeting Piers, His only best friend who was living near hallow town. After meeting him he just wanted to leave this place and go back to his own house his world, the real world and he just had to talk to his parents about this he couldn't live here forever could he? After lot of thinking he came to know he took the road towards the forest, the only forest which was not forbidden he knew every route to his house so he was walking slowly when the rain started "Shit really you have to come now?" he cursed the rain and moved beneath a tree that was where he saw her, the girl who crying in the rain, a very pretty girl who wore a blue top and shorts her eyes were blue with a tint of brown she braided her hair into a ponytail and in short words she looked absolutely stunning . His jaw dropped seeing her, she wiped her tears and was leaving I followed her she moved the hills into the vast meadows past the fields wait that was where my house is! So she stays in my lane and before his even saw she went to the opposite house of mine. Wow What a luck I thought but seeing her going my heart sank a little but I didn't know why this feeling has never happen to me I stood there in the road staring at her house like a mental person. From that day I started noticing her and till this very second I am in love with her, I am stupid I know that. I came back to the reality when my mother squeaked "Harry! My Son how is you? Is everything okay dear? " after the war mum just let all her grudge out and accepted harry as her own son and didn't treat him bad, harry did grow up a lot and I missed him, he was my companion here and he went to his auror (they are like Ghost busters) training. He smiled at mum and gave her a hug then turned to me "Hey Big D !" he smirked 'god I wanted to punch him' but still I ignored and let out a smile "Hey Harry" And that was it my mum who was so proud of her son wanted to throw a party because I was going get a job in a Police and he was a auror now so she started inviting all the people in our neighborhoods and that was when I let out a smile everyone Includes our neighbors that means the beautiful girl and her family. Harry saw me smiling and asked "Who is the girl you're in love Dudley?" God how did he know? so I wanted to skip the topic and asked teasingly "How's Ginny? Invite her too" "She is great and don't change the topic bro tell me who is he?" Well I could tell him right? So I started "there is a girl." and he gave me a huge grin "I was right! MERLIN'S BEARD YOUR'E IN LOVE! OH MY GOD TELL ME WHO IS SHE AND EVERYTHING" well I was going to when mum came and ordered to get ready I gave sigh of relief and went to my room to see my broken bed which was caused by harry when he came into my room to make some charm and he did everything wrong and my bed broke but he was my cousin so I didn't tell him much but really I wanted to kill him. I looked in my wardrobe and saw the blue coat and suit. I loved the color blue just because she always wore it and she ruled my mind but still I was in a tensing way I had tell harry. God save me were my last words, And I started dressing up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Everything Has Changed

**Thanks for your Reviews i have written a new chapter and hope you like it 60 vies :D its a great sucess to me i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and if u like it please give me your reviews thankyou :D **

I Dressed Up and was glaring at the roof, what shall I say to her? What will she look like? What will she wear; questions were rolling around in my mind. For once I adored harry for being so confident in front of Ginny but then he was the boy who lived. So I just walked out of the room trying to smile and failed miserably to do so I sat near the door waiting for the my girl, the guest arrived one by one in their shabby party wears, I saw harry back in the cluster of people talking to Ginny

T hey really looked great together, it was like Ginny brought a glow to harry. That was the moment I missed she entered in our house, I suddenly saw her wearing a beautiful blue dress her hairs were tied into a beautiful ponytails few strands of her hair were falling in her face in short she was looking fabulous and dreamy like a goddess I walked over to talk to her but then I saw Harry's eyes on her I felt bad mostly stupid "Why is he looking at her, that way?" I murmured to myself harry noticed me and his face fell, he was going mental is all I can say I for once ignored him and again was off to meet her, when my mom caught my hand and introduced to me to her friends, I wanted to get out from there but I couldn't hurt my mom for a her so I stayed there it was like hour when she finished speaking and ordered me to go with a sigh of relief I walked over to her.

She was near the coffee table, sitting alone I went over to her to speak but harry went first and sat beside her, I wanted to kill him. I didn't tell anything, controlling my anger I went and sat beside harry. Harry looked at me and gave a sad smile, 'why is he acting like that' I thought and spoke "I Want to speak to you harry" he said "okay and stood up and we went near the kitchen "What is your problem" I asked him in an irritable voice. He replied in a sad face "Dudley just forget her, please you can't be with her". I got more and more angry I needed to control my anger so I just asked a single word "why?" I could see the darkness in his eyes why was he behaving so oddly and he started "well Cho was my classmate and…" he explained me her whole story I literally felt very bad for her now I knew why she cried every day I wanted to tell her I wanted to talk to her now and I got angry of harry judging her like that I replied back in anger in my voice " I will always be with her in every moment I won't let her suffer alone one more moment alone and you never judge a person like that " Harry looked shocked he didn't expect me to say this of course he began in his polite voice "I didn't mean that…" but then I stopped him.

I said " I Want to speak to her, be her groom, love her for life and you're going to help me potter " I never called Harry from his last name for years so he knew I was bloody serious he got my warning his smile was back on his face and he replied coolly "Yes sir" We walked back and I sat next to her my heart was coming out of my chest I felt the beating go louder and louder but I ignored it she gave me a sweet smile. "God she was beautiful when she smiled "I thought but well she spoke in her dreamy voice "Hello I am Cho Chang". Wow what a cute name she had just like the way she smiled. I had to tell her "I…." I couldn't speak what the hell happened to me "I am…" I couldn't finish but harry came in and saved me "he is Dudley Durssely" she smiled again "Nice to meet you" And Kids that was How I Met Your Mother. Dudley said to his kids Adrian and Nico.

**Ps-** **I will update evry wednessday and sunday if thats okay with you all :D I hope you all like it ;) **


End file.
